Skid steer loader machines are manufactured to provide a compact work machine which is maneuverable and durable in various applications. Some skid steer loader machine frames are designed to isolate the forces incurred during operation. Other skid steer loader machine frames are designed to facilitate efficient assembly of various components. There is always a continuing need for improved methods of manufacturing and assembling skid steer loader machines due to high demand and competitive forces. Such improvements should include decreased manufacturing and assembly time and costs coupled with increased durability of the skid steer loader machines.
Some skid steer loader machines use a loader body or lower frame assembly in conjunction with a subframe or upper frame assembly to define a main frame assembly for the loader machine. The upper frame assembly typically has an upright fabrication and is mounted to the lower frame assembly so that the upright fabrication partially encloses the engine.
A design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,728 issued to John P. Heggen on Jul. 22, 1975 includes a subframe with a pair of laterally spaced, longitudinally extending side beams joined at the front by a first crossmember and at the rear by an upright fabrication including a second crossmember. The manufacture of this subframe establishes a boxlike structure. Similarly, an upper frame assembly design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,455 issued to Larry E. Albright et al. on Sep. 11, 1990 utilizes a pair of longitudinally extending and laterally spaced side beams which are joined at the front by a front crossmember and at the rear by an upright fabrication with a rear crossmember. Both upper frame assembly designs incorporate the use of a crossmember at the front thereof which blocks access from the outside of the machine to the upright fabrication between the side beams. Additionally, both designs have limited access at the rear of the upper frame assembly due to the upright fabrications and crossmembers therebetween. Lack of access at the front and rear of the upper frame assembly increases the time and effort necessary in the subassembly of components on the upper frame assembly. Furthermore, connection efficiency and serviceability of subassembly components may be limited during assembly and maintenance of the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.